Aberration
by Nintendo-Spider151
Summary: An angel or a devil, he was both and at the same he was not. But most importantly, he's an aberration. Oneshot, Lucemon central.


**I found myself uploading something on this site since, how much time? Meh, it doesn't matter.**

**I'm putting this into the poetry genre because honestly I don't know what other to put it in.**

**That was everything to say:**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

It was no secret that like all living beings, Digimon tend to have natural enemies. For example, a Leomon fighting an Ogremon is a pretty common sight whenever two of each species clash.

Though those of the data type also have rivalries with others, it was obviously more common between vaccine and virus Digimon. There were two particular groups where this seemed to be more intense: those of the Angemon and Devimon species; whenever one of those angels sees a devil and vice versa, it didn't matter where they were, they felt obliged to annihilate their rival.

Out of all of those, there existed a particular being, which is, how to describe it? Neutral on the matter, being attacked by both camps. He was an angel, he sometimes had a strong feel of charity and help those in need. He was a devil, he sometimes had a strong urge for destruction of everything. But at the most, he was neither an angel nor a devil, he was just an aberration of data that happens to be a combination of a virus and a vaccine. He has never helped anyone in his life, other than himself; he has never made collateral damage, not even engaged in battle.

Battle was word that he felt bitter to, at most he didn't want to do anything with it but fate really liked to play with him. Angemons, Devimons, Pidmons, MarineDevimons, Angewomons, LadyDevimons, name any not Mega angel or devil, he has encountered them all. He actually knew to be more than capable of fighting Megas, the tales of his species doings showed how raw power they possess are famous. Gladly, he has got to avoid them at least to this point.

To say that the rest of Digimon disliked him would be an understatement. When you're an aberration and to that add the fact that a member of your species used to lead the demonic forces of the Great Lords, you're not bound to have a good reputation.

Perhaps that's the reason why Lucemons and mostly on Falldown Mode were rare to be found, angels exterminated them long ago not wanting to risk the birth of another terrorist leader. The process continues to present days, every Digimon that evolves into a Lucemon is immediately killed and its Digiegg is left in special care to assure the reborn Digimon evolves into a completely different species. How did he manage to escape that process? Maybe that was bound to his rush of confused and desperate feelings that turned him to kill his captors before they could destroy him. Though shocked at his power and he done, he was quick to escape. Not much time happened before he grew into his Falldown Mode, already an enemy of angels, devils seeked a new powerful recruit on him. What they didn't count on was that despite being a demon, he was also an angel that refused their offer, nevertheless to say it didn't had good consequences.

Angel and Devil, he was both, but at the same time not. He was an aberration.

Even right now as he's alone hiding from a sandstorm, he can't help but wonder: What if he accepted the devils offer? Or what if the angels accepted him as he was? What if he evolved differently? This and many questions were always buzzing in his mind, but there was a prominent one.

Why am I still alive?

The world certainly wouldn't miss him, heck they would celebrate. An aberration like him would never accomplish anything good for this world, but neither did he felt the need of causing its demise. He didn't felt the need of make chaos, but neither to bring order.

Because he was an angel and a devil and at the same time not. But most importantly, he was an aberration. A mistake that eventually would be wiped out and didn't have a purpose in this world.

So why did he try to survive? Why he didn't let himself be captured by the angels and deleted? That way he'd be reborn with no memories of this hell he's going through. Why didn't he let himself to be captured by devils? He would refuse every offer and knew they would kill him, raising him to be a pawn of evil. That would give negative consequences to the world, but it was better than being the broken state he was currently.

He always wondered on these thoughts but in the end would find no answer and try to shrug it off, even at this moment while his consciousness gave up and fell sleep from tired.

Not to say he had pleasant dreams, every night he would find himself slaying dozens of angels and devils that were aiming for his head, either giving a look of lament or a maniacal laughter. But he neither disliked those dreams, most exactly his angel side used to hate them, but eventually gave up, his devil side used to enjoy them, but eventually got bored.

The next morning he woke up, seeing the sandstorm gone and exiting the cave. He decided to wander, he always does. He never stayed in the same place because they would more easily find him. He knew that he would encounter them eventually anyway, that soon he would be breaking the neck of devils, crushing the skull of angels, ripping the hearts out of angel women and slice lady devils in half.

Because he was an angel and a devil and at the same time not. But most importantly he was an aberration.

* * *

**Criticism is welcome, but flames aren't.**

**Smell ya later!**

**-Your Friendly Neighborhood, the Nintendo-Spider151**


End file.
